


When Fear Fades

by SouthForWinter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Family, Gen, Healing, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthForWinter/pseuds/SouthForWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to close your eyes when you know what's waiting for you on the other side. Fear, however, cannot be conquered until you have the strength to face it. </p><p>Even after Henry receives the necklace to protect him in his dreams, he finds himself too frightened to go to sleep. Small one-shot inspired by 2x07 and the promo for 2x08 aka how Regina ended up at the apartment that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Fear Fades

It was far past the time for sleep, but Henry was stalling. Even with the necklace from Gold hanging around his neck, he felt an overwhelming sense of fear. What if it didn’t work? What if he couldn’t wake up this time? He lay rigid under the covers, all his muscles tensed as he fought sleep with all his might. It had been confusing and scary to have Regina waking him up that morning, no David in sight. But she’d known what to do. He bit his bottom lip as he thought about what would happen if something went wrong tonight. Would David know what to do as well? He certainly would do everything in his power to help Henry, but he didn’t have knowledge about the workings of magic like his mom did. Henry wished she were here now. Though he was still angry with her, he’d felt comforted by her presence that morning. Having her hand rubbing his shoulder soothingly as Gold handed him the necklace, he’d fought the urge to lean back into her arms as he’d done when he was younger. Gaining his permission, she’d very gently healed the burn after Gold’s departure. He’d said a quiet thank you, and she’d smiled warmly at him, but that was as far as communication had gone between the two.

David stood a short distance from the bed, watching Henry chew his lip. It was obvious he was exhausted and thinking very hard about something. The morning’s events and Gold’s visit had both been explained to him when he arrived home from the trying day. He’d been relieved to hear that it was dealt with and Henry should be able to put a stop to the terror in his nightmare. Seeing Henry now, however – red-rimmed eyes glued to the ceiling, fingers subconsciously running across the necklace – David noticed just how small his grandson was. The maturity of his actions and in the way he spoke could often make a person forget how young Henry really was. To see him now, it was easy to remember he was only ten.

“Henry?” David spoke as quietly as possible, but Henry still jumped at the sound. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay,” Henry said. He managed to sound brave, but his fingers still played with the necklace.

“You worried about tonight?”

“Only a little,” Henry admitted, though it was obvious it was an understatement.

“Well, don’t worry. I’ll be here to wake you up if you need it,” David told him gently. When Henry’s response was to begin chewing his lip again, David finally thought he understood what was troubling the boy. “Want me to call your mom?”

The chewing stopped as Henry froze. He’d been thinking it, but had it really been that obvious? After a few moments of silence, Henry asked timidly, “Is that okay?”

“Of course it is.” He gave Henry a small smile.

“You’re not mad?”

“Not at all. I understand. Magic is scary, but your mom knows a lot about it.”

Henry nodded silently.

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” David made his way out of earshot as he dialed Regina’s number. Even though it was late, it only took two rings for Regina to pick up.

“David? Is Henry alright?” Though she sounded alert and awake, the gravelly undertones to her voice let David know that she’d been awakened by his call.

“He’s fine.” There was an edge to his voice – a cross between anger and frustration that he couldn’t provide what Henry needed without _her_ help. He managed to keep the resentment from his voice, however, and he was grateful for that small miracle. “Can you come over?”

“Now?” She didn’t even allow a long enough pause for him to speak. If this was about Henry – and she somehow knew that it was – she didn’t care what time of day she was being summoned. “Of course, never mind. I’m on my way.”

David snapped his phone shut and walked back to Henry. “She’ll be here soon.”

The expression on Henry’s face didn’t change, but David noticed him let out a breath of air.

* * *

Regina had dressed quickly and wasted no time in getting to Snow’s apartment. David hadn’t made it clear what was going on and she hadn’t been able to quell the fear that something had gone wrong and Henry was hurt. Surely David would have told her if that were the case? Then again, maybe it was something he hadn’t wanted to say over the phone. She knew it had to be about Henry. What other reason would David have to call her so late? Any other issues they had – and there were many – could wait until morning to be dealt with.

Just in case Henry was asleep, she knocked quietly, but with urgency. The door swung open a few moments later and Regina was relieved to see the same expression of displeasure that he normally wore when dealing with her. Henry couldn’t be in any immediate danger; it would have shown instantly on his transparent features.

“Thank you for coming.” He stepped aside to allow her entrance.

She waited until he had shut the door behind her to ask, “Did the necklace not work?”

He shook his head. “He hasn’t fallen asleep yet.”

Regina waited for David to say something further, but it appeared he wasn’t going to. “Did he…” she let hope rise in her before she quickly pushed it down again. “Did he ask you to call me?”

“Not exactly.” David watched Regina’s face fall at the words as she gave a brief nod and he actually felt guilty at causing it, so he quickly added, “But he definitely wanted you here.”

She looked up again, a small smile lighting up her face for a brief moment. It was still odd for David to see the change in Regina when she was around Henry. She was so different from the Evil Queen of their land. He wondered if maybe he was getting a glimpse of what Snow had tried to describe to him; the kind, affectionate woman who’d saved her so long ago. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he pointed over to the bed in the corner. “He’s waiting for you.”

Nodding, she moved quickly across the room while he trailed slowly behind.

“Hello, Henry,” she said softly, tucking a leg underneath her as she sat on the bed. “David tells me you’re having trouble falling asleep.”

Henry gave a faint nod.

“Well,” she leaned in a bit. “This will protect you.” She tapped a finger on his chest where the necklace lay. “You won’t have to be afraid anymore.”

“But what if it doesn’t work?” Henry asked, watching her. “What if I can’t wake up?”

She pulled his fingers gently from the chain he was grasping and rubbed the back of his hand. “It _will_ work, Henry. You’ll be alright.”

“But what if it doesn’t? What if I’m stuck there?” He’d thought he wanted his mom because she knew about magic and she’d be able to help him, but that’s not why he was beginning to feel better. It was because of the soft circles she was rubbing on his hand with her thumb and the pure expression of love and warmth on her face when she looked at him. She’d always been good at chasing his nightmares away with just her presence. Even before the curse had broken, she’d shown her softer side whenever his yells of fear brought her to his room in the middle of the night. It hadn’t happened often, but when it had, she’d always known what to do or say.

“That won’t happen,” she said assuredly. She exhaled and gave him a quick smile. “You’ve always been so brave and strong. And smart.” She looked down at her hand on top of his. “You figured out the curse when no one else could. You never gave up; even when everyone told you you were wrong.” She looked back up into his eyes and he saw the sadness before it transitioned into reassurance. “You can do this, too. I know you can.” She smiled at him, eyes shining. “You are braver than any prince or knight I have ever known.”

Henry lifted a corner of his mouth in a half-smile. “What about kings?”

She chuckled, patting his hand before reluctantly pulling hers away. “Braver than any kings, too.” She saw how exhausted he was, and how his blinks became longer. “Time to sleep now, Henry. Everything will be okay.”

She shifted to stand, but he grabbed her hand, looking sleepily at his own as he twisted his fingers around hers. “Mom?”

She halted her movement, filling with warmth at the feel of his small hand in hers. He hadn’t willingly held her hand in a long time. “Yes, Henry?” His continued use of the title ‘mom’ after the curse had broken was what had carried her this far. It gave her hope that they could eventually mend their relationship, that he hadn’t given up on her and she could prove herself to him. She could change and be better, for _him_.

“Can you stay here tonight?”

The simple question had her swallowing a lump that had suddenly formed in her throat and she found herself blinking back tears. She turned to look at David who nodded silently. Clearing her throat slightly, she shifted her gaze back to Henry. “Of course I can.”

Henry closed his eyes and smiled, dropping his hand back to his stomach. “Will you make sure nothing happens to me while I’m sleeping?” He pried his eyes back open to look at her.

“Henry, I would never let anything happen to you,” she promised. “Now, go to sleep and I’ll be here when you wake up.”

He nodded, eyes closed again as he snuggled his head back into his pillow. Regina smoothed the blanket around him and brushed the hair gently out of his face before resting a hand on his chest and leaning down to kiss his forehead. “I love you,” she whispered softly.

“Love you, too,” Henry mumbled almost inaudibly before his head dipped slightly and he was asleep.

Regina stood, careful not to wake Henry with her movements.

“Need anything?” David asked quietly.

“I’ll be alright,” she told him.

“Okay. Goodnight.” He padded softly up the stairs as Regina settled herself in the chair next to the bed. She pulled her jacket up over her shoulders as a makeshift blanket and leaned her head to the side, watching Henry sleep, praying the necklace would do its job. She kept her eyes dutifully on him, watching over him until she, too, succumbed to dreams.


End file.
